talvez
by pouleth-san
Summary: porque talvez no fue un accidente... y talvez me haya gustado...   un oneshot yamamotoxharu  mi primero  asi que SOLO PIDO PREVIEW!


Yamamotoxharu

En el viaje al estilo Vongola, que Reborn había organizado, todos los hombres (excepto Hibari) cansados estaban tomando un pequeño baño en las fuentes termales. Todo era relajante, hasta que se encontraron con los Varia, desde ahí toda la relajación se convirtió en tensión. Y mas cuando Lambo decidió utilizar su bazooka de 10 años y como tuvo contacto con el agua, el aparato estaba malogrado.

Tsuna: Hiii! La bazooka esta fuera de control (estaba más que asustado)

Gokudera: Vaca Estupida! (gritando fuertemente a Lambo) tranquilo Decimo yo le prote…

Para mala suerte de Gokudera, la bazooka le había dado, pero no solo a el, sino también Yamamoto y a Ryohey.

Yamamoto(future): y… pero que hago aquí (pregunto serio y a la vez confuso)

Gokudera(future): esto es.. agua termales¿?

Ryohei(future): esto es extremadamente confuso.

Los varia, los veian confundidos, pero a la vez excitados por luchar con ellos, no importa que sea en los baños termales, pero pelearían.

El ambiente estaba tenso, y eso Tsuna lo pudo notar.

Tsuna: e..este c-chicos, tranquil…

Xxx: HAHII!

Todos voltearon donde se originaba esa voz femenina

Tsuna: ah! Haru qu haces aquí! (dijo un poco alterado, mientras se cubria todo el cuerpo)

Haru: Haru se equivoco, haru no sabia que el baño de hom..

No pudo continuar ya que el bazooka de 10 años le había dado

Tsuna: HA.!

Yamamoto (futuro): HARUU!

Todos están quietos, no sabrían que iba a pasar en adelante y Tsuna estaba mas que confundido de la reaccion del Yamamoto del futuro.

Cuando el humo se estaba dispersando todos se sorprendieron a ver a una haru con un atractivo vestido blanco, y un ligero toque de maquillaje, y a causa de la desesperación de dicha chica, ella se cayo a la fuente termal.

Todos miraban sonrojados la escena, el agua hacia que el vestido se pegara al cuerpo de la chica, asi dejando ver unos pechos muy bien formados, el pelo mojado, y el labial rojo un poco escurrido, le hacia ver no solo atractiva, sexy, sino también deseable.

Haru: ah! Y tanto me había esforzado, para vestirme asii! (exclamo deprimida la chica, sin darse cuenta alrededor)

Gokudera(futuro): oe estúpido del baseball haz algo! (le reclamo, mientras trataba de detener su hemorragia)

Yamamoto se dio cuenta que las miradas dirigidas a Haru y con un movimiento rápido dejo caer su saco en la espalada de la chica, para después cargarla.

Tsuna: …(miraba la escena sin decir nada)

Haru(futuro): takeshi…

Tsuna(pensado): eh? Desde cuando le llama takeshi? Que esta pasando aquí?

yamamoto(futuro): haru,yo…

Haru(futuro): takeshi, gomen (decía medio llorando), haru de verdad quería salir hoy con takeshi, pero haru termino asi.(dijo arrepentida la chica)

Yamamoto(futuro): no te preocupes por la cena (le dijo con un beso la frente)

Después de la acción del espadachín, todas las caras de deseo de poseer a la chica cambiaron, unas a asombro, otras de celos.

Yamamoto lanzo una mirada asesina a todos los expectadores, para que se callaran, y ya mirando a haru, lanzo una mirada de lujuria y le susurro

Yamamoto(futuro): podemos divertirnos de otra manera

Haru simplemente le sonrio y cuando estaba apunto de besarle… boom! El efecto de la bazooka había terminado solo en ellos, ya que los demás afectados todavía estaban presentes.

Tsuna: ps gokudera-kun, desde cuando están saliendo juntos (le dijo susurrando, sin dejar la cara de asombro)

Gokudera(futuro): ah, pues el idiota me dijo que recién le había interesando la aho-onaa, después del accidente de las fuentes termales

Tsuna: de las fuentes termales? Acaso….

Tsuna ya no pudo continuar ya que el efecto ya le había pasado también a gokudera y ryohei.

Tsuna fijo su mirada en el humo de yamamoto y haru, que recién comenzaba a despejar y lo único que pudo ver, por ahora, era dos sombras, una encima de otra, no necesitaba tener la super intuición para saber que esto no acabaría totalmente bien.

Cuando todo el humo se había despejado, haru y yamamoto no solo se vieron sonrojados, sino también avergonzados. Ya que yamamoto que estaba encima de haru, semi-desundo, pudo observar que haru estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Algunos como squalo o lussuria, empezaron a comer palomitas de maíz (popcorn o canchita(depende de que país)), de dios sabe donde lo sacaron.

Tsuna, gokudera y ryohei se quedaron piedra.

Cuando yamamoto estaba mas que listo para pararse, lambo hizo que se tropezara, ya que estaba un poco celoso, asi causando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera no solo encima de haru, si no también causando que los labios del joven chocara con los de la chica.

Haru, todo sonrojada, empujo al espadachín y cogiendo la toalla se fue corriendo, para después tocarse los labios, que habían sido recientemente besados.

Yamamoto simplemente se había quedado callado, sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsuna(susurrando): con que a esto se refería el gokuder-kun del futuro.

Yamamoto/Haru: no, ha sido tan malo, ese beso (pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin saber que desde ese dia, los dos comenzarían, no solo una sentimiento, si no también una relación)


End file.
